


About Guilty Pleasures

by FormidablePassion



Series: Curious Conversations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busty Asian Beauties, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Guilty Pleasures, I swear, man buns, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean has a few guilty pleasures and tries to explain to Cas what a guilty pleasure is.





	About Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but worth it.

Sitting on the couch next to Cas, Dean was flipping through the channels after he finally got around to fixing the connection that a storm knocked out weeks before. 

Sam walked into the room, moving right in front of the television. Dean looking up smirks at his brother when he sits down. 

 

“Dude, what’s with the hair?” 

 

Cas looked over at Sam then to Dean and back to Sam, a look of confusion on his face. 

 

Sam shrugged “I wanted it out of my face.” 

 

On top of Sam’s head sat a curl of his hair wrapped in a hair band. 

 

“Isn’t that something girls do, Samantha?” 

 

“That’s rich, Dean. Coming from someone who watches Dr. Sexy on a regular.” 

 

Dean tried his best to give Sam one of his own bitch faces.    
“What? That is my guilty pleasure.” 

 

“Guilty pleasure?” Cas tilted his head and asked.

 

“Yeah, you have a guilty pleasure, Cas?” Dean smiled over at him.

 

“I do not understand why it is called a guilty pleasure.” Cas looked especially perplexed 

 

“Because, man. It just is. It’s something you might be embarrassed about.” 

 

Sam watched on with curiosity. 

 

“Why would I be embarrassed about something that brings me pleasure?”

 

Pink tinged Dean’s face “No, man...it..don’t say pleasure...just it.. brings you joy or makes you happy, okay?” 

 

Sam snickered and Dean shot him a glare.

 

“But Dean, you just called it a guilty plea-”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know..okay? Just- just go with it. Joy or happiness.” 

 

“But, why would something that brings me joy, make me feel embarrassed?” 

 

Dean sighs and dropped his head, running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath and looked up. 

 

“Oh, something like Busty Asian Beauties?” Cas had a small smile on his face. 

 

Dean smirked, “Heh. No, Cas, that is something everyone can benefit from.” 

 

“Oh. So like those other magazines under your mattress, Dean? The ones with-” 

 

“CAS!” 

 

Dean’s face turned bright red and Sam fell out of the chair howling with laughter. 

  
Cas still wasn’t clear on what a guilty pleasure was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be posted yesterday, I'm playing catch up.  
> I'll probably post two more tomorrow. I hope anyway.


End file.
